


Lavender's Blue

by Anonymous



Series: kiss me (like you wanna be loved) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Omega Tony Stark, we die like meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Didn't mean to wake you,” Tony replied.“Wha’s wrong, doll?”“Babies are a little active s’all.”





	Lavender's Blue

Something woke James up. He was a light sleeper, that was to be expected. However, years of looking over one’s shoulder never truly let the learned wariness dull. The room was practically pitch black, so no light would have woken James up. He took a moment to calm his hammering heart when he felt Tony shift beside him.

Tony made a little grunt, then a soothing shushing noise as he did something with what James could tell are his arms. His peachy-grass scent turned a little sour at its edges.

“Tony?” James croaked.

His mate startled beside him.

“Didn't mean to wake you,” Tony replied.

“Wha’s wrong, doll?”

“Babies are a little active s’all.”

James turned over on to Tony’s side, feeling for where the omega’s very swollen stomach was.

“What’cha doing there?” Tony asked lightly.

“Calmin’ the babies.”

Tony’s skin was warm against James’ skin as he rubbed the omega’s belly soothingly.

“Can you sing for them? They like their papa’s voice,” Tony asked, placing a hand on top of James’.

He felt a little kick under his palm.

“You like my voice.”

“Babies have my taste in music.”

James huffed a little laugh before clearing his throat and beginning.

Tony fell asleep within minutes, and James followed shortly after, snoring mate and all.

 


End file.
